Cursed innocence
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: what if harry finally unleashed his true power in the department of mysteries, what if that power was an innocence like no other, there is now a pairing but i will not add it yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own either man or harry potter

AN: hello my readers, i would like to introduce you to Cursed innocence which i have been working on during my English lessons to improve my writing, i do apologise for any errors but English really isn't my greatest subject.

also for those waiting for an update on the end or guila's hope i ask that you be a bit patient, my nan has been told she has less than a year left to live and my priority is not to my stories as much as they used to be but i am doing my best to try and keep up with them and everything else.

Cursed innocence

Chapter 1 a cursed power

" _free them"_ the voice whispered into his mind as he looked down at the grinning form of Bellatrix lestrange

" _FREE THEM"_ the voice roared, in that instant he could see them again, the souls that weren't visible through magic alone. The power of his curse let him see the baby bound in chains behind Bellatrix lestrange

Tiny green flames began to fade into existence around Harry's hands before they faded back out of existence once more as a familiar voice spoke behind him

"do it" Voldemort said sharply causing harry to hesitate before quickly turning, the spell on his lips only to watch in shock as Voldemort windlessly disarmed him "so … weak" Voldemort said mockingly causing the voice to roar in anger the green flame returning once more but much more obviously not only to harry but Voldemort as well

" _weak … you dare … CALL US WEAK"_ Harry's now dual tone voice roared through the atrium causing the eyes of Voldemort, Bellatrix and the new arrival, Dumbledore to widen in shock " _we … WILL SHOW YOU POWER TOM"_ Harry roared causing the green flames encircling him to flare up hiding him behind a curtain of flames, seconds later the flames began to twist and turn before they seemed to be sucked into a vortex

The flames began to meld with Harry, a portion of his power coming to form, a small portion flew into Harry's mouth and into two of his teeth allowing them to change, a much larger portion of the green flames seemed to settle around Harry as a dark green trench coat (like Alucard from the Hellsing anime) the remaining green flames compressing themselves into the form of a gun with a green sheen coating the large grey hand gun, along the left side of the barrel were the word "Jesus Christ is in heaven now" (Alucard's jackal)

The thing that stood out the most were the pure white gloves adorning Harry's hands or more specifically the 5-point pentagram on them that were surrounded by runes (the Hellsing symbol)

Almost instantly the last of the flame cylinder that surrounded Harry was pulled into the symbols on his gloves revealing Harry's new form much to the shock of those who could see him, especially Bellatrix

Luckily for her Harry's attention was solely on Voldemort " _weak … we will show you … who is WEAK"_ Harry said in his dual tone voice before his right hand snapped up and his gun was aimed at Voldemort's head, before the dark lord could react Harry was already pulling the trigger " _don't miss jackal"_ Harry growled softly as he pulled the trigger back completely

Much to those gathered' surprise instead of there being a hole in Voldemort's head the was a gaping hole in his torso " _pathetic you couldn't even dodge"_ Harry growled as he watched Voldemort's homunculus body rapidly heal itself

" _amusing … you aren't even human anymore"_ Harry said in amusement before his eyes hardened once more as they began to glow ominously " _still I suppose I can get serious"_ Harry said before lowering his gun and hiding it within his green trench coat

" _let me show you real power … releasing control art restriction systems in three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognised commencing the innocence invocation"_ Harry chanted as he placed his hands over his heart both seals glowing a pure green

" _ability restriction lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered_ silent" Harry said before the seals on his gloves seemed to be burned off leaving pristine white gloves behind before the entire ministry atrium was cloaked in darkness except for Harry who was now producing an ethereal green aura tinted with crimson red

 _step_

"really tom" Harry's single tone voice echoed through the darkness

 _Step_

"did you really believe me to be so _weak_ " Harry spat in disgust

 _Step_

"did you honestly believe … you could kill me"

 _Step_

"no, you cannot kill me tom, would you like to know why"

 _Step_

"because you aren't strong enough" Harry whispered into Voldemort's ear as he stood behind him his arm drawn back before driving his arm through Voldemort's torso with a sickening squelch as he plucked Voldemort's heart from his chest

"tell me tom" Harry said quietly as his left hand began to squeeze "will you die tonight … or will I let you go" Harry asked just as quietly as before

Instantly Harry's attention was drawn to one of the floo stations that had just activated "even Bellatrix has left you" Harry hissed as his left hands grip began to tighten around Voldemort's heart "well" Harry asked

"go ahead" Voldemort hissed in pain "but we both know I will just return again _potter_ " Voldemort spat in a mix of anger and pain

"there is truth in what you say and yet, you being bodiless would give me a bit of peace would it not" Harry asked in amusement as his grip around Voldemort's heart weakened

"and yet not ripping you from this body has its own advantages" Harry said softly as his eyes moved from the still beating heart of Voldemort to Dumbledore who Harry could see was watching in shock "your dear Bellatrix took something from me tonight" Harry said in a voice tinted with regret

"something precious so in return I shall take something you value" Harry said feeling Voldemort's heart rate speed up, Harry reached around Voldemort and with his free right hand gently plucked Voldemort's wand from his hand

"this is the price tom, don't make me regret it" Harry said before slowly placing Voldemort's heart back into his chest before withdrawing his hand and watching in fascination as the body healed itself once more

Harry attention briefly flicked to the yew wand within his hand, he could feel it the true power hidden within the casing of the wand, and yet he could not access it here not with Dumbledore or Voldemort watching

Suddenly all attention was drawn to where the floo points were as one after another the floo system activated slightly illuminating the darkened atrium, without hesitation Harry pulled in his power causing his weapons, cloak, fangs and the darkness to return into his body and causing the seals to reappear on his gloves which then seemed to vanish

Harry watched in muted amusement as fudge had no choice to accept Voldemort was back as said dark lord windlessly ripped fudge's wand from his hand and used it to break the new anti-apparition wards that Dumbledore had set up before disapparating

Harry frowned he had expected even hoped Voldemort would off fudge, suddenly Harry's attention was drawn away from the atrium, the minister, Dumbledore and everyone else present as a sharp pain shot through his head ' _legilimency_ ' Harry thought in anger, someone was trying to enter his mind again

This time they would not ' _rip them apart my heart'_ Harry though, he could feel it his power, his heart in his mind violently repelling the invading mind with extreme prejudice, before Harry could truly recover from the brief attack on his mind he felt something being placed against his back before he was ripped from the ministry atrium ' _portkey_ ' Harry thought as he reappeared within Dumbledore's office.

Within seconds the legilimency attack had faded and allow Harry to return his attention to the pure white yew wand in his hand "who knew he was an accommodator" Harry chuckled as he brought his other hand up and grabbed the tip of the yew wand "regardless" Harry said softly before a resounding crack followed by the faint sound of a phoenix song echoed through the room

Harry smiled as he watched as a faint green glow was emitted from the handle of the now broken wand "there you are" Harry said affectionately feeling the pure happiness his heart was radiating, Harry dropped the other half of the wand before both hands were wrapped around the handle of the broken yew wand

* _SNAP*_

Harry smiled as he watched the handle rip apart leaving a small glowing green cube surrounded by two gear like rings floating in the air in front of him, Harry let go of both pieces of the broken wand handle letting them clatter nosily on the floor before both his hands moved up and cupped the glowing cube within his hand before frowning

"you don't like me" Harry said mournfully he didn't like having to force them, "come don't you want to be complete again" Harry asked the cube before feeling its hesitance "you can feel it now can't you" Harry asked the cube before smiling softly as the rings began to shrink until they sunk into the glowing cube before the glow faded to reveal a black cube with a green shine to it

Not even a second later the cube melted into a puddle of blackish green liquid that was resting in the palms of his hands "welcome home lucifer" Harry said softly before bringing the liquid to his lips and swallowing the metallic tasting liquid

Without a delay, Harry could feel it the heart was reaching out to the fallen child cleansing it and bringing it back into itself, Harry knew as well as the heart that it would never regain the form it once had they had felt the destruction of innocence over the years no matter how few

Still both Harry and his heart were happy with the nine now ten innocence they had saved, that had been brought back to the heart, Harry closed his eyes as he basked in the feeling his innocence was giving off all of them were radiating happiness due to the reunion of their sibling

Harry knew of the black order how could he not after the fourth piece of innocence he had reunited with his heart, it had belonged to an exorcist and had shown him everything it had been through

Its time within Hevlaska surrounded by its brothers and sisters, its joining with its exorcist, the meetings it had attended about the akuma and the Noah, he knew of its exorcist's death at the hands of Road Kamelot and how its exorcists last act was to throw it into the ocean from the cliff they were fighting

It was also why it was amusing, equipment types had to be used like equipment but they also had to be treated as sentient equipment to reach its full potential, that or the exorcist needs to have enough will power to draw out its power and potential that allows them to reach the so called critical point

He knew of the few exorcists within Hogwarts, one was in Slytherin, one was in Ravenclaw and the final one was in Hufflepuff, the only issue is that the exorcists were all equipment types who rarely used their innocence although it confused him as to why none of them had killed the akuma wearing Snape's skin

It had hurt when he had seen the soul bound to the akuma, to see his own mother writhing in pain, but the heart had warned him against freeing her yet as it would alert not only the wizarding population that he was an innocence user, something that was coveted within all magic communities

This was due to the witches and wizards' ability to fight with akuma but not destroy or purge the akuma, it is why so many joined the black order and crow units although they were taught to use magic wandlessly due to the weakness of having a wand

They were also taught talisman magics that acted as a focus when they couldn't use their wandless magic, it was impressive yet at the same time disgusting

Harry knew of Apocryphos, the only sentient innocence that is independent, he knew of its relations to the catholic church, the experiments they conducted on innocence and exorcists alike

Harry knew they would try to rip his heart from him if they found him, he knew the rules of the black order and both himself and the heart agreed as much as the black order and himself had in common they wouldn't join or allow themselves to be captured

It was time to leave for a while, the exorcists in the castle had no doubt sensed the pulse he had emitted when lucifer had accepted him and was returned to the heart

"Bezalel please lend me your power" Harry said calling on the innocence of shadows, instantly he felt it and called forth Bezalel's power over shadows

Harry wrapped the shadows around himself as he visualised his destination and without any further warning Harry was gone from Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2

Without warning a cocoon of darkness began to form within the courtyard of a dilapidated castle, the shadows of the night being drawn to the cocoon before the exploded outward leaving Harry standing in the cocoons place.

"so, this is Masyaf castle" Harry said softly to himself as he looked around to abandoned home of the assassins lead by an innocence user who used the title 'old man of the mountain' "a shame the nizari are no more" Harry breathed out as he began to walk up to the castle

The innocence of the of the old man of the mountain was showing him glimpses of what the man of the mountain had lived through, the only problem was that the innocence known as 'Blade' didn't get along with him as Harry had refused to learn the teachings of the assassins that blade herself had learned from the man of the mountain

The assassins themselves had been a boon as they were far more useful in fighting both the Akuma and allies of the Millennium Earl, the fall of the assassins was crippling when the Mongols had attacked their bases and killed off the assassins in each base

The man in the mountain had already passed and when the Akuma hidden within the Mongols soldiers arrived it was a massacre, Harry could feel blades fondness as he walked up the main stairs and onto a platform with a bunch of dirty windows

He could see the hidden switch near the central window which would allow him access to the man in the mountains grave, the reason he was here

There were two items that needed to be collected while here, the weapons of the man in the mountain and an ancient innocence that had be reformed into an item known as an apple, a terrible weapon which would cause corruption of any who wielded it barring the accommodator who was compatible with it

Harry walked down the path avoiding much of the overgrowth and dead plants, one day maybe he would see to the restoration of Masyaf but first he had to recover the innocence for the heart, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the small above ground crypt

Harry could feel blades anger but he could also sense her understanding, she wanted to be able to take her old form and they needed to get the apple of innocence that the man of the mountain had had buried with him

Harry brought his hands up following blades direction before bringing them together making it look like a prayer "father of the assassins may you sleep well" Harry said solemnly before closing his eyes _"I beg forgiveness for the crime I must commit"_ Harry uttered in Islamic before opening his eyes and pulling his hands apart, moving them to the lid of the crypt

With a swift but strong pull the lid of the crypt was pulled to the side revealing the corpse of blades former accommodator, Harry felt blade weep at the state of the man in the mountain who had been reduced to bone dust

Harry briefly closed his eyes as he felt the overwhelming feeling of sorrow emanating from blade before he had to open them again, instantly Harry's eyes moved to the small golden orb that sat in the corner of the crypt, he could feel the innocence trapped inside and reached out to it

Fear, the innocence was scared causing Harry to frown before he leaned in and picked up the apple causing it to let out a pulse of energy _golden_ energy "you're dying" Harry said softly as he brought the apple to his heart, the innocence inside screaming to be let out, to live

Without hesitation, Harry summoned his magic to augment his strength before crushing the apple into hundreds of pieces leaving a tiny green cube that had lost its rings as the shell the Apple absorbed the power of the innocence

Harry could feel the rage of the heart wanting to destroy whoever had treated the now shard of innocence as they had before focusing on the task at hand and soothing the shard of innocence that had survived

Before Harry could invoke the normal procedure and drink the innocence said innocence broke down into a small puddle of grey/ green liquid and sunk into the skin of his hand before being absorbed into his blood which took it directly to the heart

He could feel their contentment as the shard was slowly being rebuilt, regaining its former power but it could take years before Harry would be able to use the nameless shard again, Harry then looked back into the grave, he ignored the robes and focused on the weapons a pair of hidden blades, the weapon of choice of the former leader of the assassins

The former shell of blade had rusted but she would fix them _"for the creed"_ Harry mumbled causing a feeling of elation to emanate from blade herself as he reached down and grabbed the blades, before Harry could object blade manifested in his hands and began to meld with the hidden blades bringing them back to pristine condition

In his hands now sat two perfect hidden blades "reckless child" Harry chuckled softly as he felt the heart huff in annoyance before strapping on the two hidden blades to his wrists

"let's see" Harry mumbled as flicked his wrist down allowing the hidden blades to deploy, Harry chuckled as he felt blades elation at being in her old form once more before annoyance as Harry withdrew the blades with a twitch of his pinkies

* * *

Moments after Harry arrives at Hogwarts

Padma Patil groaned as she felt her earring begin to heat up, a new innocence was within Hogwarts so without hesitation she reached into her robe and pulled out a small black ball which suddenly grew a small pair of bat-like wings before its eye opened

"Black order Europe branch connect" Padma stated as she walked out of her room the golem following her while also following her order

"YAWN" came the predictable reply over her golem causing Padma to smirk

"what's that Lenalee is getting married" Padma stated in amusement before hearing a scream and the following rant over her golem as she walked out of the common room "glad you're awake Komui" Padma stated in amusement as she looked at her golem

"Padma, I thought it was agreed you wouldn't expose yourself as an exorcist" Komui asked

"Don't worry I haven't, you need to send someone there is a new innocence within Hogwarts" Padma said as she leant against the railing her eyes glancing over the picture less part of the tower

"are you sure" came the serious voice of Komui

"yes, considering my innocence is one of the few that can sense others or did you forget" Padma snapped back

"yes, I remember it why I had you stationed there along with the others" Komui shot back causing Padma to huff before her eyes widened "crap it's gone" Padma breathed out causing the golem to twitch before her earrings flared up before once more dying out

"Padma are you sure" Komui asked in worry, had they lost another innocence to the Noah

"I felt it one moment and the next it was gone like it was cloaked before it flared and disappeared" Padma stated causing Komui to sigh

"fantastic looks like we need to have _another_ talk with Dumbledore" Komui sighed "regardless fill in Zambini and Bones as soon as possible understand" Komui asked in his no-nonsense voice

"yes sir",Padma said before the golem went quiet

"fantastic more work" Padma grumbled as she headed off to find her fellow exorcists

* * *

Back with Harry

Harry let out a breath as he drew on blades power "innocence activate" Harry commanded, in an instant the drawn hidden blade both split in two and in the gaps, were what looked like miniature lightning jumping back and forth between each prong

"how intriguing, I have been here many times and never found anyone else" an amused voice came from behind him causing Harry's eyes to widen

"how" Harry asked as he stared over his shoulder at the one man he stood no chance again

"did you really think I didn't remember the assassins Harry-Chan, such a troublesome bunch of humans" the man

Harry silently cursed this man no matter how human he looked right now would destroy him instantly given the chance more so if he displayed any other innocence let alone the heart "Earl" Harry said as he slowly turning around

"so Harry-Chan know _who_ I am huh" the Earl asked in amusement

"I do your power is hard to forget" Harry said slowly as he examined the Earls human form "a better question Earl is how _you_ know of _me_ " Harry asked resisting the urge to plunge his new hidden blades into the Earl's heart

The grin the Earl gave made Harry's own heart want to stop beating "oh Harry-Chan I've known _all_ about you since that fateful night" the Earl chuckled deeply causing Harry's eyes to widen "it really is a shame though, I'd came here to make a deal with you but unfortunately those little blades have _violated_ the contract" the Earl said cheerfully before finishing in annoyance

Harry felt his arms tense, it was fight or run "you'd only come to me if you knew I'd lost someone, what I want to know is how you knew" Harry stalled as he debated where he could go

"its simply really Harry-Chan" the Earl grinned causing a surge of fear to run through Harry's body "all those that are brought back to life are another set of eyes that I can see through" the Earl said cryptically

"Snape" Harry swore under his breath, not that it helped as the Earls' eyes widened as he had heard what Harry had said

"my my what's this little Harry-Chan knows about Severus Snape does he" the earl asked in amusement causing Harry to curse at his slip up before an idea, a very stupid idea entered his head

"FULGAR FLASH" Harry cried out as he brought his hidden blades together causing a blinding flash of light in which Harry used as a distraction "BAZALEL CRY" Harry shouted before his body was wreathed in his own shadow

A few moments later the light faded to reveal the Earl standing in an empty courtyard, after a few moments he began to chuckle before full blown laughter erupted from his lungs

After a few minutes, the Earl stopped laughing and grinned widely "maybe next time Harry-Chan" the Earl said before walking away

* * *

AN: hello my readers im well i cant be bothered to write my user so i'll go by luffy, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and now i would like some input

i have a pairing, and on my profile is a poll with pairing choices, open the poll make your pick and if there are enough votes i may even change the pairing i have planned

on another note i apologise for how long it has taken to write this chapter, unfortunately between an ill family member, college, exams and the final weeks of coursework i have very little time to work on any of my stories, so i apologise for the wait and hopefully i will be able to update the others soon


	3. Chapter 3

Discaimer on chapter one

* * *

Chapter 3

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind was beautiful, the second was a bit more vocal "shit, cold cold cold" Harry swore before pulling out his wand and casting a warming charm without thinking "better" Harry breathed out as he returned his wand to its place within his robes

"where am I" Harry questioned himself as he looked around, the air was thin so high up, _very_ high up

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as the heart provided the answer, Everest he was on bloody Mount Everest "it's beautiful" Harry said softly as he took in the view of the stars on the horizon "still" Harry breathed out as he deactivated blade before retracting the hidden blades

"to run into the earl so soon" Harry breathed out "even with the heart I'm powerless to stop him yet" Harry said softly, he could feel his heart and the innocence they had saved resonating a feeling of encouragement washing over his very being "thank you" Harry whispered as his heart reminded him once more he was never truly alone

"training" Harry though out loud "I need training" Harry decided before sitting down in the snow taking a crossed leg position and closing his eyes, Harry knew a secret of the innocence that few did, memory walking a hidden ability held solely by the heart but would allow him to experience the memories stored within any innocence interreacted with

The flaw of the memory walking was a side effect he wanted to take hold of, the bleeding effect, it would cause skills and memories to meld with his own but it was risky as there was a high chance that the bleed could destroy his being and replace it with a copy of the person whose memory he was in

It looked like blade would be getting her wish, the assassins would return.

Six months later

Martel

A hooded figure watched as the new level 2 akuma fought against the exorcists of the black order, its ability to make new skins was amusing especially its replication of the white-haired exorcist's innocence

The hooded figure smiled sadly he had arrived too late to save any of the finders even with his innocence, but the doll and human were safe in a barrier until they had fled further into Martel

He watched as the swordsman fought, deep inside Harry felt pity for the exorcist who wielded the katana, he could feel the connection to death they had ripped this person from their original body and transplanted them into a new one

For their innocence

The black order sickened him at times, things were better back when he wasn't the only one, back when the assassins walked the earth

Still part of him was please, the innocence of the exorcists' in the town, he could feel their happiness although amusingly he could sense the annoyance of the white-haired exorcist's innocence

Still it was time to move, the akuma was too close to acquiring the innocence of Lala, he knew that the innocence and the personality of the doll had merged to an extent but breaking that connection would cause the personality of Lala to retreat deep into the innocence within her chest

He knew that even if it returned it would take far too long for Lala to return from within the innocence

The man watched as the akuma hid himself as a finder, oh how he wanted to run the akuma through but it was too soon, if he interrupted now the exorcists would also attack him

The man breathed a sigh of release as the white-haired exorcist saved the finder before trying to kill the akuma. The man sighed, the exorcist with the katana took a killing blow but survived, he watched as the akuma was thrown through several walls giving the two exorcists time to flee to the underground passages

It was time to move

With Lala

"it's been 80 years since that day … Gozul has been with me ever since." Lala said as she finished her story "let me be with him till the end" Lala said softly "his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter … soon … Gozul will soon stop moving" Lala said as she looked back to Allen "please let me live with him till the end" Lala begged

"NO!" Kanda roared as he sat up "wait until this old man dies? We can't grant that wish" Kanda said harshly "we came here to protect the innocence so take that dolls heart NOW!" Kanda demanded

"enough exorcist" a voice echoed through the room before a figure dropped from the ceiling and in front of Kanda

The figure was donned in a set of white combat robes with accents of red near the collar and by the back on the legs, the most glaring part other than the face covering hood was the unique symbol fixed to the leather band around the man's waist

"you will leave her be" the hooded man demanded as a pair of glowing golden eyes peered out from under the hood

"tch who are you" Kanda demanded causing the hooded man to chuckle in amusement

"for the sake of simplicity, you may call me Ezio, it is a name I'm rather fond of I must admit" the now named Ezio said

"but it's not your real name is it" Allen asked

"no … but at times I feel it may be" Ezio claimed before turning around and facing Lala and Gozul, "do not worry they shan't hurt you, and neither will the akuma _so I swear little one_ " Ezio said before slipping into fluid Italian at the end causing Lala and Gozul to nod in hesitance

"now" Ezio spoke softly as two blades slid out from under his wrists "innocence activate" Ezio spoke focusing on a single innocence and smiling as his hidden blades split into to a set of two pronged hidden blades with small arcs of lightning flashing between the spaces of the blades

Ezio held back a chuckle at the look of shock on the exorcists' faces as they stared at him before schooling his features as the sound of moment hit his ears

In an instant Ezio was behind Lala and Gozul, his hidden blades blocking the hooked claw that was aimed at Gozul and Lala

"bastard" Ezio coughed out as the remaining to prongs hand injured him the higher one cutting into his left shoulder and the lowest spike pierced his liver

"BURN FULGAR" Ezio roared as the hidden blades sparked to life against the spear head in the grasp causing the akuma to scream in pain as it erupted from the sand pulling away the fake innocence

"I fucking hate clowns" Ezio hissed as he watched Allen attack the akuma with a strange cannon causing Ezio to smile as he guarded Lala and Gozul

"time to move" Ezio hissed in pain as he stood straight before channelling his innocence into his legs allowing him to disappear in a burst of speed behind the clown akuma who had just lost its sand skin "I fucking hate clowns" Ezio spat before driving both blades into the back of the akuma's head

Ezio grinned darkly "FULGAR ROAR" Ezio shouted as several million volts of lightning destroyed the akuma within seconds with no chances of it escaping

Seconds later the blinding light faded as Ezio fell to the ground, he hissed in pain as more blood flowed from his open wounds unable to heal them yet, Ezio repressed a growl as his sight landed on the two exorcists a couple of meters away from him

"no choice" Ezio growled knowing what would come next as his hands came to the hole in his liver and forcing the healing to accelerate slightly leaving a bloodless hole, it would require more time and focus to heal said wound

With a lot of effort Ezio stood up glaring at the black-haired exorcist who had activated his innocence already, he knew the demands they would make

"no" Ezio growled as his hidden blade sparked violently before moving as untraceable speeds reappearing behind Kanda and driving both blades into Kanda's shoulders before the exorcist could react, Ezio smirked as the lightning now flowing through Kanda's system would render him paralysed for a time

"time to go" Ezio called out as he moved back over to Lala and Gozul, before Allen could stop him the three were wrapped in a veil of shadows leaving the white haired exorcist and finder to help Kanda

With Harry/Ezio

The three suddenly appeared in front of a church the dark sky hiding any of its defining features _"come we must not dally_ " Ezio spoke in Italian as he walked up to the large wooden doors and knocked the sound echoing through the air

Moments later an old man dressed in priest robes opened one of the doors his short blond hair blowing in the non-existent wind " _good evening father Anderson_ for the brotherhood and the creed" Ezio said before slipping into English

The priest father Anderson nodded before allowing the three entrance "follow me" father Anderson spoke as he walked past them the door having already closed itself once they were inside "I take it the mission went well mentor" father Anderson asked as he lead the three over to the wall at the back of the church

" _there were complications, the black order was there along with a level 2"_ Harry spoke in welsh causing the priest to frown as they walked past several pews

" _and the innocence"_ the priest asked in welsh causing Harry to nod as they walked past the final pew and up onto the podium, Harry smiled at the initiate as he walked past and up to the wall before reaching out and pressing a symbol hidden within the painting on the wall

The instant the symbol was pressed it sank further into the wall before the entire wall shimmered " _come Gozul Lala through here"_ Harry spoke in Italian before walking through the wall in front of them causing their eyes to widen as he disappeared

The priest smiled at his mentor's forgetfulness as he reached into his robes and pulled out a slip of paper "read this it will help" the priest spoke as he handed Gozul the slip of paper

" _the assassins' brotherhood is based within the oldest church of Crawley"_ Gozul read and to the astonishment of himself and Lala an open door appeared within the center of the painting, behind said door was a set of stairs spiralling down and at the top of said stairs stood an amused Harry

" _come along you two"_ harry spoke in amusement before he began to head down the stairs causing the two to follow as quickly as possible before the door closed behind them

" _who … are you"_ Lala asked as the three seemed to go further down that possible

" _we … I am an assassin, I inherited the title and recreated what is known as the brotherhood" Harry spoke softly "our goal is to stop a man called the Millennium Earl, he uses akuma like the ones from tonight, which are powered by human souls to be used in the annihilation of humanity which is the primary goal of the Millennium Earl"_ Harry spoke as he reached a door at the bottom of the stair

" _the assassins" Harry spoke as he opened the door "are humans that fight against the Earl, the Noah and his akuma"_ Harry said as he led the group through the door revealing a large area full of tables and at the back an ordering station " _so far we only have two innocence users myself and sapphire my last apprentice"_ harry spoke as he walked over to the closest door

" _Currently, I am the only mentor and leader of the assassins"_ harry said revealing a large office, the room was surrounded by books had a desk in the center and a sofa in front of it

" _sit"_ harry offered as he walked around his desk and sat down repressing the hiss of pain that flared from his untreated wound, Harry repressed another hiss of pair as he reached up and lowered his hood revealing his face " _you're a child"_ Gozul spoke before going into a coughing fit

" _now, I'd like to talk to you about your innocence Lala"_ Harry said

* * *

harry is wearing ezio robes from assassin creed brotherhood

and the poll is done and the winner is, Road Kamelot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

2 hours, it had taken two hours to come to a civil agreement with Lala and Gozul, they would stay in the brotherhoods headquarters until Gozul died

Harry had accepted until Lala had mention about Gozul removing her innocence upon his death, something that would hurt Lala and the innocence her mind had melded with for years, it had taken the promise of changing her body to that of something like a homunculus so she could work with the brotherhood to stop the earl

Yet before he could finish the door to his office was ripped of the hinges as the head of the medical department stormed in and dragged him out of his office by his ear much to the amusement of Lala, Gozul and every assassin in the base

He was currently sitting on a medical bed avoiding the glare that he was receiving "tell me" her voice echoed through the room "why you thought it was a _clever idea_ to try and seal your wound WITH LIGHTNING YOU STUPID FOOL" she roared causing Harry to flinch "you are many things, the mentor of the assassins, a magi user, an innocence host but the one thing you seem to have a shocking lack of is intelligence you idiot" she commented before turning her back to Harry causing her long black hair to get caught in an invisible wind

"you have a hole in your damn liver and a hole on both sides of your torso, your shoulder has nearly been cut in half and to top it off the wound on your torso is going to take far more time that it should to heal because you fried everything around the wound" she said her voice full of anger

"nata" Harry begun only to quail in fear and seemed to shrink on himself as she turned back around but with her wand in her left hand the tip glowing an ominous white tinted with red "now Natalia" Harry began before the wand was suddenly jammed into his shoulder wound causing Harry to stifle a shout of pain as the magic slowly knitted the muscle around the wand back together before moving to the rest of the wound

"be quite Harry" Natalia said as she focused on healing his shoulder "I wouldn't even have to use this spell if you had just used the potions you keep in that damn pouch on your hip" Natalia continued as the muscle finished knitting itself back together before the skin began to form on top of the muscle around the wand before slowing branching out leaving a burning sensation from where the magic was forcing his body to accelerate the healing process thousands fold

"doesn't mean, AH damn it Natalia that hurt" Harry began only to cry out as Natalia pulled her wand out of his almost perfectly healed shoulder leaving a small hole which was slowly healing due to Harry's innate power

"yes Harry, it's _meant_ to hurt" Natalia said as she glanced up at him anger still present even behind her glasses that she used to give the illusion of being a kindly woman

Harry chuckled in amusement within his mind as he recalled buying the charmed glasses for his amusement only to have them taken by Natalia who used them instead, Harry repressed a curse as Natalia proceeded to cast the same spell on the hole in his liver due to the immense pain of the spell forcing his body to heal itself

"three days Harry, given your innocence and own innate magic the remnant of these wounds will have healed fully by then" Natalia commented as she watched the liver wound slowly finish closing before pulling her wand out causing Harry to let out a muffled cry of pain

A month later

Harry let out a groan as he looked over the newest report trying to ignore the now living Lala who was classed as a parasite type user and Sapphire arguing outside his office, normally he would get others to deal with the paperwork, but this stack was to do with potential innocence location and right now one was really standing out

Apparently, a village in Germany was being affected by extreme weather of both types one hour there could be vicious snow storms that could last from hours to days the next the burning sun would create a devastating effect on the village even going so far as to damage many homes

Harry continued to read the report that had been sent in by one of the assassins that didn't wield innocence, with a long sigh Harry stood up and walked towards his office door debating who if anyone he should take to Germany with him as Natalia had scolded him about going on missions alone

Harry walked out of his office and into the large mess and into the large mess hall that was on the first floor his eyes darting to the two arguing innocence wielding assassins before smiling, Gozul had only lasted a week before he had passed away and Lala had sealed herself within his room

It had taken Harry three days to coax her out before the at the time living doll had broken down crying against him, he had simply held her allowing her to let it out

A few days later the ritual was used to change Lala's body from a doll to a human homunculus where the innocence had fused with her vocal cords, now her voice had the power to destroy akuma but Lala was still trying to get used to her innocence

Granted Harry knew it wasn't just her voice but every sound she made that was now her weapon, her innocence who was the remnant of Echo who had lived a long time ago allowed her to manipulate any soundwave she generated but not the soundwaves generated by anyone else

The issue was that Lala had not learn how to control any of the soundwaves her body produced barring the ones made vocally, the fact that Lala could only harm an akuma with her voice seemed to be a point sapphire used when the two argued

Given time her control would expand but for now the two girls' arguments would slowly push Lala's synchronisation level up as the two always reverted to fighting with their innocence against each other

With a mental command Harry called forth Bazalel's power and wreathed in darkness as he focused on the picture that had come with the report and when the darkness receded back into his own shadow Harry found himself at the Landhaus haverbeckhof Inn in Germany

Harry glanced to the bench where the initiate was sitting, Harry walked over and sat down " _are you sure it is near here"_ Harry asked the initiate in German

" _yes mentor, near the mountains is where it gets worse and the weather can change in an instant unlike the town where it takes time for the changes to happen"_ the initiate answered

" _very well, I shall look into it"_ Harry said as he stood up before pulling his hood up _"head back, go home or something, just have some time off"_ Harry said as he began to walk away " _we can't work 24/7 after all"_ Harry commented in amusement as he headed into the forest following the feeling his heart gave him

An hour of trudging through the snow later and suddenly both Harry and the heart felt it a spike of power associated with innocence before a powerful heat blasted into him making Harry feel as if he was suddenly in a white desert

Harry grinned as the heart locked onto the innocence that had created the heatwave and would allow him to shadow travel to the innocence, the only reason he couldn't do this for most innocence is due to the interference of humans

If an innocence is in a town or around people, its like trying to find a needle in a haystack as the humans emit _something_ that muddles the signal the innocence gives off when active when in an area without humans its is like following an echo … for most but for the heart it could find it straight away

With a pull on Bazalel's power Harry was once more wreathed in shadows, once the shadows receded Harry found himself standing in front of a softly growing tree that sat in the middle of what felt like a deep hole but looked more like an open roofed cave

" _pan_ " Harry breathed out as the heart told him about the innocence in front of him, Pan was once a young girl who had immense control over all plant life before she had agreed to become a weapon of God, this power had transfer to her innocence after the change and any wielder compatible with Pan would be able to use and create plants to fight akuma

Harry stepped forward and placed his hand against the tree trunk ready to extract Pan from the tree but before he could a blast of heat sent him tumbling back and mentally question how the innocence could control weather when it was meant to control plant life

Harry felt the hearts amusement as it gave him the information, only when partnered could the innocence use its true power, when it was trying to attract attention although the heart still hadn't told him why Pan was using weather instead of plants, but the heart kept quiet, probably its own form of a prank Harry thought

In a blur of speed Harry disappeared from his place on the ground and in front of the tree, Harry placed his hand against the tree trunk but this time his hand sank into the tree

In an instant Harry felt the innocence make contact and allowing him to remove it from the tree with ease leaving no hole in the tree trunk

Harry looked at the innocence in his hand, he could feel the rebelliousness within the cube alongside joyfulness and amusement, Harry let out a small sigh not even lucifer was this bad and he was the fallen child who was made to seek redemption through binding himself to the heart of innocence to help in the fight against the earl

If he were to compare them Lucifer was the repenting child doing all he could for forgiveness, Pan on the other hand was like a child loaded with sugar and then given a mountain of candy and prank supplies

Harry couldn't help but smile as the innocence quickly changed into its liquid form before copying what the fragment left within the golden orb he had found in Masyaf castle and had sunk into his skin as quickly as possible, moments later Harry felt the innocence that housed pan merge with the heart causing him to chuckle

"welcome home pan" Harry said in amusement as he felt the innocence more or less sing from its place around the heart, a small part of him felt sad as he recalled the origins of most innocence former children of god that had created their own pantheon the Greek and Roman gods who were in fact one in the same at one point before being split in half, Christianity, the Norse and so many others had all given up their bodies and a majority of their power to become one with the heart

His heart

Some didn't, Zeus was a good example the former King of the Greek pantheon had refused and was forced to fade and become one with his creator while his wife Hera had accepted and become a powerful piece of innocence that was now within the hands of the black order and had bound herself with her accommodator rather well, at least that was what he had seen from the innocence that once belonged to the black order

Harry sat down against the tree as he recalled his sole purpose, to stop the earl from destroying the world, the heart translated it as killing the earl, but Harry saw it differently

He didn't have to kill the Noah nor the earl himself, as long as he prevented the Millennium Earl from destroying the world and creating akuma he could consider his mission complete, yet he knew that the earl would never stop and nor would his heart

The first earl, the original Adam scorned god and wished to corrupt his essence which would allow another flood allowing the earl to _cleanse_ the world but then he had vanished for the first and only time, Harry knew what had happened

Adam had grown tired and allowed his essence to split in half creating two children Mana and Nea, at this point the Noah had gone from 13 to 14 with the introduction of Nea the musician

Mana awoke long before Nea's own Noah genes had and once more took the position of earl of the millennium even if he was no longer whole, then came the betrayal where Nea tried to kill Adam/Mana in an attempt to become the new earl only to fail

Nea killed 11 of the 13 remaining Noah damaging their own memories locked within the Noah gene while the Noah of Dreams and the Earl survived before killing the 14th before Mana/Adam devoured Nea restoring him to the true first apostle and becoming the true Earl of the millennium

After this the earl began to descend into insanity, blaming everything on _mana_ and envisioning Mana as someone else causing a fracture within his soul

At the point of the Earl's complete decent into insanity the facture worsened to the point the earl split once more removing every trace of humanity within himself leaving only the Noah genes and memories creating two beings, the current earl and mana walker

At this point the bookman refused to explain anything else and told Harry to leave leading Harry to believe that even the bookman did not know what had happened next

Harry sighed as he pulled his hood down, he wanted to help the earl but knew he never could the only thing he could do kill him

Harry let out a small yawn before standing up, as warm as it was this was no place for a nap and with that wordlessly called upon Bazalel's power before disappearing into the shadows

It was time to check on an old friend

A few hours later

Masyaf

Harry sat atop Masyaf castle, he had considered turning it back into a base for the assassins and masking it with a Fidelius but decided not too as the sheer amount of power to erase the location from the mind of a being as powerful as the earl was still beyond his reach

Still it was a delightful place to visit from time to time even at the risk of the earl encountering him once more "I was wondering when you'd turn up" Harry spoke from his place at the edge of the castle wall

"you love hiding even more than I do" the deep voice of the man who had found him upon Everest came as Harry reached inside his inner pocket and removed a cigar and offing it to the man who stopped next to him

Harry scoffed "and let _your_ order find me, Cross?" Harry asked as Cross took the cigar before Harry lit it with his magic to the amusement of the general

"don't get me wrong I understand your reluctance" Cross said before taking a draw from his cigar

"I ran into your little apprentice a while back, why didn't you help fix his innocence" Harry changed the subject causing Cross to chuckle as he blew a stream of smoke

"it's not my place to fix all his problems" Cross said in amusement as he looked out at the Masyaf castle ground

"no, I don't suppose it is" Harry reluctantly agreed "either way you aren't just here for a reunion" Harry said as he watched Cross take a large inhale through his cigar

"no" cross began as he blew out the smoke "I'm not, the earl is up to something in Edo" Cross stated as he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope "due to the country isolating itself the earl now has free reign there allowing him full access to the ARC" Cross explained before Harry took the envelope

"you're going there aren't you, into the hornets' nest" Harry asked getting a chuckled from the elusive general

"indeed, I am I assume I'll be seeing you there too soon enough" cross asked as he turned around ready to walk off

"defiantly" Harry said resolutely as he listened to cross leave before a slight flare of magic indicated the rare use of one of Cross's teleportation spells

Harry let out a sigh as he looked to the sky "what are you planning in Edo" Harry thought out loud before he too vanished through the use of his innocence missing the small black cat who had been sitting in the shadows the whole time

Assassin hideout Crawley

Harry felt his left eye twitch as he looked at the destroyed mess hall, then his right before letting out a sigh as his right hand show up and casted a wandless repairing spell fixing the hall before he settled a glare upon Lala and Sapphire who quailed under his glare

Harry looked at his first apprentice who was wearing her assassins robes hiding her hourglass figure and c-cup breast rather well while her shoulder length hair sat innocently over her left shoulder in a ponytail while her sapphire blue eyes refused to meet his own

"we have a training room for a reason you know" Harry said in annoyance causing the two innocence users to flinch before Harry extended his right hand towards sapphire who reluctantly handed over her innocence Lupa's fangs a pair of daggers in the shape of wolf fangs

"synchronisation: …eighty four percent" Harry stated with a small smile before handing them back to a happier looking sapphire "six percent increase well done" Harry said before turning to Lala and resting his index finger against her throat "synchronisation … eighty" Harry said in surprise as he removed his finger from against Lala's throat "a ten percent jump" Harry said proudly at the smiling Lala

"alright you two go train, and try not to wreck the base" Harry deadpanned causing both girls to blush before Harry stiffened as he felt the wards ping "I'll be in my office" Harry said softly before using Bazalel to teleport himself into his office via the shadows

"we agreed that you would not come to the base as it was too risky, what happened" Harry asked as he looked at the priest sitting behind his desk who suddenly began to change until a white being was in their place

"I found another fragment that the heart wanted" Apocryphos stated lifting his right hand to reveal a cube of innocence causing Harry to chuckle bringing a smile to Apocryphos's face

"you have a habit of misunderstanding or taking orders too literally Apocryphos" Harry chuckled as he accepted the cube only to stiffen in surprise "Ares, you found Ares" Harry said in shock

Ares had according to the heart disappeared a little over a thousand years ago as if he had been destroyed, a rebellious innocence as he had begrudgingly accepted being turned into an innocence for the sake of the war to come

"where" Harry asked

"a warrior from ancient Rome who wasn't even compatible, Ares sustained him until today when I reclaimed him" Apocryphos stated causing Harry to chuckle

"a god of war, he was literally made for this" Harry said in amusement before returning his attention to the foul-mouthed innocence within his hand "you know by joining me there will be a lot more fighting with the earl and the akuma" Harry said bluntly before the innocence quickly melted and sunk into his skin as quickly as it could, causing Harry to smile in amusement before looking at Apocryphos

"keep searching for innocence that the order has not claimed" Harry ordered "if it is deemed too dangerous to allow them that piece bring it to us and we shall shelter it" Harry stated before reaching into his right pocket and pulling out a pure gold pocket watch before throwing it over to Apocryphos who caught it with a smile on his true face "and watch Allen Walker for me" Harry finished

"oh, and Apocryphos, be careful the earl is becoming active again" Harry warned his friend who nodded before sinking into the floor before vanishing, undoubtable the ability of an innocence he intended the order to find

Harry sat behind his desk and picked up the small pile of paperwork that contained potential locations for innocence, the third sheet caused Harry to snort in amusement as it seemed one of his non-magical assassins had spotted a which using transfiguration once again showing the magicals ineptitude

On the final sheet Harry stopped as he re-read the sheet of paper "what is it with innocence and Germany recently" Harry asked his heart in amusement as he felt it give the equivalent of a shrug and chuckle "let us visit our brother, see what the innocence is up to" Harry said as he stood up and shrunk into the shadows

Outside the rewinding town

Harry appeared outside of the remote villages walls before spotting a small box resting against the base of a nearby tree, Harry walked over before picking up the matchbox and opening it to reveal a note

Fled – Akuma

Harry let out a breath of relief, his assassin had fled and there was no nearby sign of battle meaning there was a good chance the assassin had escaped

It also confirmed the report, an akuma would not have bothered entering the town in its true form unless it had to meaning the innocence was doing something similar to pan and creating a wide scale effect most likely affecting the entire village

Harry walked back to the entrance and rested his hand against the archway causing the space in front of him to turn a blinding white "any idea who this one is" Harry asked his heart only to receive a negative from the heart who told him all active innocence with a nearby accommodator and even some non-active like pan could invoke a wide area effect field

With a pulse of power from the heart, Harry easily slipped through the barrier into the town before he blinked in surprise

* * *

AN: for those of those who have watched or read man you are aware innocence was not directly created by _God_ but an ancient civilisation, in this fic i have decided to change that allowing me to make new innocence or change existing ones such as using other gods to make the innocence

if anyone can guess who has Hera's innocence I probably won't be surprised but it'll be amusing

Not all innocence will be powered by the essence of a god, some will be powered by an embodiment such as krory's innocence is powered by an embodiment of Blood while harry's own version is powered by the egyptian god Shezmu and as such will invoke diffrent abilities in harry than those krory has

another example is exorcist general Winters Socalo whos innocence is powered by the embodiment of rage

anyway we are finally at the rewinding town ark and about to enter the main story, for those who know the manga cannon please be aware this is an AU


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

11 days

11 days of hell

11 days of embarrassment

Harry had honestly had enough at this point and was half tempted to see if it was possible to use Reaver to consume the entire town only to be chided by the heart

The first day was bad enough due to the fact of he couldn't find the akuma who was hiding within the town let alone the innocence

The second day the power of the innocence had become know, control over time, to what extent he didn't know but at the moment it covered a whole village

Every day was simply a repeat, everyone would do the same thing, say the same words and he would end up in the same situations

Being covered in trash

Falling into an open manhole

Nearly getting run over

Almost losing his hand

And it would happen every _single day_

Harry let out a sigh as he threw a wandless confundus at the bartender before ordering a pint of ale, the wandless magic was rather easy thanks to the heart and also traceless without a ward such as the ones over muggleborn homes and his old home

There was also the trace on his wand that Cross had removed when he had found him which prevented the charm from activating letting his ministry know he was using magic around muggles

The worse part was a full month had passed since the village was caught in the loop and due to the size, it was near impossible to find the innocence and potentially an accommodator, hell he had even tried to leave to bring at least sapphire to help him scour the village only to find out that the innocence prevented him from leaving and the heart wouldn't help him leave either

He had gone so far as to use Bazalel's shadow teleportation ability only to fail as he bounced off the apparent sphere around the village, to make matters worse he had a feeling that the black order would have _finally_ taken notice of the rewinding city as he had taken to calling the village and send exorcists to claim the innocence

Suddenly Harry felt his right eye twitch as his curse activated on its own 'akuma' Harry thought as he kept his form relaxed 'a group of seven, you got to be kidding why so many' Harry mentally asked himself as he left his untouched drink and quickly left the bar before taking to the roof tops while casting a wandless disillusionment charm causing him to disappear from sight as he followed the akuma

"find it" Harry heard one of the akuma curse

"if we don't find it soon, mistress Rhode will come" one of the akuma complained causing Harry to freeze 'a Noah' Harry thought in fear knowing that he still wasn't up to their level yet, yes he could hold his own or maybe even fight to a standstill but he was still unable to hit critical point with any of the innocence barring the heart which he could not use under any circumstance as it would make him a massive target

With a flick of his wrists both hidden blades exited their sheathes allowing Harry to wordlessly activate his innocence causing them to take their normal form, with a deep breath Harry stepped back and dived from the roof into the group of akuma his left hidden blade sliding into the back of the neck of a male wearing an expensive suit his right piercing the back of the head of the sole female akuma wearing a blue dress

Using the shock of his appearance to his advantage as the disillusionment spell broke Harry shot forward to the closest akuma his left blade being buried in the akuma's stomach and his right piercing its neck causing the akuma to drop dead like the to behind him

Before Harry could move to the next one a voice roared "COLD FIRE" forcing Harry to jump back to avoid blue flames which instantly froze anything they touched, Harry cursed as he noticed the other three akuma had disappeared and the remaining akuma had changed back into its human skin before running off causing Harry to frown as he deactivated his innocence

Three down, four to go and a Noah if he didn't find the innocence soon

Naruto quickly disillusioned himself and banished the ice leaving the citizens to panic knowing that in six hours the town would reset, and they would simply forget

With that Harry returned to the bar he was in previously and once again used his magic to get served while he conversed with the heart about finding the innocence

The piece within the town was being a pain in the ass as it was hiding itself form the heart meaning there was a good chance it had found its accommodator, there was also the issue that every time the town _reset_ itself the innocence was locatable but with the amount of people around he would have to be ridiculously close to the innocence for the heart to find it at the moment

"blegh" Harry announced after a large mouthful of the ale "I should have brought some butterbeer" Harry thought out loud before drinking the rest of the ale within his tankard before setting it down and traveling to the warehouse he had been hiding in for the past eleven days

Upon arrival Harry removed his assassin robes and placed them over his left forearm before the disappeared into the Nordic rune for storage tattooed on Harry's left arm, a creation of Marian Cross who was unable to utilize it unlike Harry who had the help of the heart

With a transfiguration his remaining assassin clothes morphed into a set of black trousers a blue shirt and a pair of black shoes, with another wave of his hand he conjured a bed and sat down on it glad that the warehouse actually had two floors letting him hide it at the back

Harry closed his eyes and once again focused on using the memory walking technique before linking himself to Reaver the innocence that had once bound itself to Vlad Tepes and had given birth to the legend of Dracula

Harry had yet to use Reaver outside of use at the ministry of magic along with Jackal at the ministry, one of the abilities he had was the ability to _drink_ and ingest akuma oil with no chance of it killing him like it had with Vlad Tepes, this was due to having so many innocence burning off the oil he consumed while Vlad consumed too many in a single period of time overwhelming his innocence and destroying his body

it also allowed him to trap the pseudo-soul within the akuma within his body and use it to heal himself, for example Vlad had lived so long as Dracula due to the pseudo akuma souls healing and preserving his body until the akuma oil burnt out all of the souls and overwhelmed his innocence

upon critical point he could physically change the composition of his body to blood or summon the pseudo akuma soul to fight on his behalf empowering the soul with innocence and enslaving it to his will, an ability Harry would be unable to use properly as the heart would no doubt destroy the pseudo soul leaving only its essence (abilities)

thankfully Reaver freed the soul used to power the akuma instead of absorbing it like it would a pseudo akuma soul

with that final thought Harry completely immersed himself in the memories of Vlad Tepes

a week later

Harry let out a curse as he fell off his bed as he detected a familiar innocence walk past the warehouse he was hiding in, the black order had finally arrived

Within seconds Harry transfigured his clothes back to their original form and donned his assassin robes that were previously sealed within the storage rune on his arm, pulling his hood up Harry quickly left the warehouse and took to the roof as he followed the apprentice of Cross from a distance to avoid being spotted as he didn't feel like using a disillusionment spell quite yet

"damn it" Harry cursed as he spotted a second exorcist join Allen before the two entered the pub "if they're here the Noah won't be far behind" Harry cursed only to stop, that was different

A woman was following the exorcists, _hiding_ from them

The villagers always did the same thing, so it was very rare for them to deviate from their current patterns, but was this the accommodator or had one of the exorcists stood out _that_ much

With a reluctant sigh Harry jumped from the roof and was about to enter the bar when a woman burst through a now open window the male exorcist holding on to her dress "should I be concern about this" Harry unconsciously mumbled only for the woman and male exorcist to turn and look at him

"ah I said that out loud?" Harry asked causing the two to slowly nod as Harry walked over and gently batted Allen's hand of the woman's dress "you don't grab a lady" Harry said before turning to the unknown woman and placed his left arm behind his back so his forearm was laying across it while offering his right hand "may I escort you back inside" Harry asked causing her to smile softly before taking his hand "I'm Harry" he told the older woman

"Miranda" she offered causing Harry to smile as he escorted her back inside to the booth the two exorcists sat at, from Allen he got a look of surprise and caution

The female exorcist just seemed to smile in amusement as he let go of Miranda's hand and letting her sit down "you know it took ya long enough to get here, I've been here over two weeks now" Harry said turning his head towards Allen

Harry smirked in barely concealed amusement as Allen blushed before mumbling something about it not being his fault before both he and Allen stiffened, while Allen was not able to look directly behind him his own _curse_ reacted just as quickly as Harry's own "we'll have to talk later, we have guests" Harry spoked as Allen left his seat while also left his own

Allen extend his right hand in front of Harry while his left hand began to warp causing Harry to scowl at the badly activated innocence, each change it used was undoubtable painful for the innocence within the exorcist but until it was _fixed_ which could only be done through a proper activation of his innocence

Harry briefly noted the female exorcist activating her innocence and fleeing with Miranda, Harry let out a sigh leant against the booth while mentally preparing his innocence as the four akuma shed their human skin causing Harry to scowl at a particular akuma who had stopped him from annihilating the akuma who had survived his initial ambush

Harry thanked his heart as it ruptured his ear drums preventing one of the akuma's attacks from hurting him before reaching into the satchel on the right side of his waist and removed a vial fill with a purple concoction that Harry instantly downed, within seconds the potion had healed his eardrums allowing him to hear as it was slightly difficult to try and lip read with level 2 akuma

Harry couldn't help but pity the earl for having to deal with such unusual akuma, on the other hand he genuinely hoped some gave him headaches for all the paperwork the akuma caused him to deal with at times

Harry decided to end their argument and threw several Bombarda spells at the akuma causing them to start dodging while Allen stared at Harry in confusion "you know I can't help but feel sorry for the Earl for having to deal with morons like you three" Harry stated as he unsheathed his hidden blades and activated his innocence ready to lunge at them but before he could the three akuma stiffened before shooting into the air and away from the exorcist and assassin

"…you know I feel like a girl stood up on a date" Harry said in annoyance as his innocence deactivated and was pulled back into its sheath, meanwhile Allen couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at Harry's comment as he deactivated his own innocence "let's find your teammate shall we" Harry asked as he walked out the pub Allen following him only to stumble as his injuries flared up

Harry smiled in amusement as he looked at cross's student before shaking his head "climb on, parasitic or not your body needs to heal" Harry offered causing Allen to hesitantly accept and let Harry carry him on his back

It took a couple of hours and asking several villagers where Miranda lived before they had found her apartment "cosy" Harry thought out loud as he felt the innocence of the female exorcist within the building but not the piece he had come here searching for "how you holding up" Harry asked ignoring the golem that was resting atop his head as it munched on a lock of his hair that resided outside his hoods protection

"not bad, I've been worse" Allen answered as the two entered the building

"I'm not surprised knowing Cross" Harry said before mentally cursing himself for his slip

"you know my master?" Allen asked in surprise as Harry carried him up the first set of stairs

"might as well, yeah I know cross" Harry murmured before answering Allen "not a bad guy when you know how to deal with him" Harry admitted as he had been put through Cross Boot Camp when the man had found him atop Everest

He quickly learnt how to deal with Marian Cross as an equal as opposed to a student, alcohol and anything good to smoke usually that or money "you bribed him" Allen deadpanned

"please like you never tried, unlike you _I_ had access to items he could enjoy, items I quite likely never will" Harry fired back at Allen as they climbed the second set of stairs "that and I never got conned into paying his debts" Harry said in amusement as he felt Allen growl in annoyance

He had always found it amusing how Cross would always bail on Allen during their travels and leave Allen the bill, Cross had tried that _once_ with him

Cross refused to speak of the day and torture he went through

Harry relished the memory as he was the only one to use the mans tactics against him

Cross had quickly forgiven him when Harry gave the man a rare bottle of wine he had found within his family vault

"how'd you do it, master must have tried" Allen growled

"he did and only once did he ever try, the _how_ to that story shall stay my little secret otherwise Cross would gut me with an honest to god happy smile on his face the entire time" Harry told Allen who chuckled as he could see his master doing such a thing

"here we are" Harry stated as he arrived in front of a door on the third floor, he could feel the innocence of the female exorcist within the room "make yourself useful ya mini bauble" Harry told Timcanpy who simply yanked on the lock of hair within his mouth causing Harry to wince "and stop chewing me" Harry demanded only to have Timcanpy yank his hair again

"DAMN IT STOP THAT" Harry roared in annoyance as he tried to shake Timcanpy off of his head only for the small golem to cling to his hair as tight as possible

"Tim behave" a new voice spoke causing Harry to stop shaking his head as the golden golem released the lock of hair from its maw and flew over to the female exorcist before landing on her right shoulder and began to nuzzle against her "are you both ok" she then asked

"I'm fine, annoyed but fine, your partner here on the other hand needs some attention" Harry answered as he followed the female exorcist inside before glancing at her legs or more specifically the boots in which her innocence was located

Harry quickly lowered Allen into a chair before stepping back and allowing the female exorcist to tend to his wounds "you know you could take your hood down" the female exorcist said as she helped Allen take his right boot off before rolling his trouser leg up

Harry let out a sigh "why not" Harry thought out loud before reaching up and pulling his hood back as Allen removed his jacket

"hey, you're barely older than I am" Allen cried out in surprise causing Harry to chuckle

"your point" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow in amusement before chuckling as the golem landed on Allen's injured leg and began poking the wound with its tail, Harry then reached into his potion pocket and pulled out four vials

Pain relief potion

Murtlap essence

Skele-gro

And a blood replenisher potion

Harry shuddered at the memory of Natalia forcing him to brew them dozens of times over until he got it to her standard

Harry placed the skele-gro, pain relief and blood replenisher potions back within the pocket they had come from "you know, I'd have thought cross would have taught you potions since he can use magic" Harry stated as he walked over and knelt down in front of Allen's injured leg

"tergeo" Harry incanted waving his hand over Allen's leg wound causing all of the dirt, wood and blood to run off his leg and into Harry's awaiting hand where he banished the materials "a useful healing spell, it's a shame crow give up leaning them" Harry spoke to himself missing the look of shock on the female exorcist's face

POP

Harry blinked at how loud the stopper had been when removed from the tube before shrugging and dripping his forefinger into the potion before pulling a piece out "this will burn a bit" Harry warned before rubbing the gel like potion into the wound causing Allen to let out a hiss of pain "I warned you" Harry spoke as he covered the entire wound with the gel before stepping back and watched as the wound began to slowly seal itself "that'll be done by the time I've dealt with your arm" Harry said before pulling Allen's right sleeve back

"you're a magi, a wizard" the female exorcist spoke

"yeah, hence why I know about crow seeing as they tend to recruit from the wizarding worlds" Harry spoke as he once more dipped his finger into the Murtlap essence before rubbing it into the wounds on Allen's right arm before glancing at Miranda who was murmuring to herself while polishing her clock

"but you aren't part of the order" the female exorcist stated causing Harry to smirk as hi finished applying the Murtlap essence to the final wound on Allen's arm

"no" Harry said as he replaced the stopper "I'm not nor will I ever be part of the black order" Harry stated " _however_ " Harry stated as he saw her tense "just because I am not part of your order doesn't mean I am an ally of the earl, it's the opposite in fact" Harry stated as he placed the potion back with the others

It was then Harry noticed the female exorcist's eyes stare at the symbol on affixed to his waist "regardless" Harry stated causing her to look back to him "we are here for the same reason, the innocence trapping us within this town" Harry stated causing the two exorcists to stiffen

"unlike Martel I won't be claiming this innocence" Harry stated before smirking "I figured out a while back that there was an accommodator within the town I just didn't know who" Harry finished as he glanced at Miranda, he could now sense traces of innocence around her meaning the clock she was polishing contained the innocence but the heart still couldn't tell him until he made contact with said clock

Before the group could talk to Miranda the clock let out a single resounding chime causing Miranda to stand straight up her eyes blank before she got into bed and went to sleep causing Harry to blink in surprise

It was then it appeared

Clocks, every where on every surface were clocks, in that instant Miranda's clock began to move backwards before the hands began to move at ridiculous speeds that began to suck in all of the clocks within the town

He could see it within the clocks that passed him, images of _today_ being absorbed by the innocence that was hiding within Miranda's clock, when the last clock entered Miranda's clock the time set itself to seven am and a brief glance to the window showed time had been reverted as the sun itself was now shining in the sky

Harry tuned out the conversation that was happening behind him as he walked over to the clock and rested his hand upon its face, the clock seemed angry that Harry could touch it and proceeded to blast him across the room and _through_ the wall into the street below

Harry pulled on his magic and disapparated before apparating into the street before stepping onto the sidewalk "Heh, an Egyptian god with a link to time" Harry thought out loud as the brief touch had been enough for the heart to recognise the innocence within

"moody bastard isn't he" Harry asked his heart only to feel amusement from it as he decided to walk up the stairs to get back to the apartment "I'm just saying there was no need to practically launch me out the building" Harry argued with the heart

Harry felt the heart answer him which simply made him huff in annoyance "you know damn well that he heard me say we weren't going to take him, he just over reacted" Harry argued before the heart asked him a question that caused him to frown

"I guess I see what you mean" Harry spoke "I would have eventually done the same to Dumbledore for his manipulations of my own life if we had not left when we had" Harry said softly and felt his heart scold him

"still" Harry said fondly as his right hand came up and rested over his heart "without you I would not have survived that night, let alone my childhood" Harry spoke "so thank you, thank you for picking me" Harry said and felt his heart give the equivalent of a gentle smile as they reached Miranda's room

And out right laughed at the look on all three faces as he walked inside, after a few moments Harry just grinned "it takes a lot more than that to kill me I'm afraid" Harry said still grinning at their looks of shock before deadpanning at the female exorcist "magi remember, I can teleport … kinda" Harry said before mumbling to himself at the end

True apparition was the act of ripping open a hole in space to another location and moving through it in a different state, when the magi or witch/wizard apparates their body becomes more like a liquid allowing it to bend and twist to let them through the rip

Splintching could happen for a few reasons, one the use did not focus and their body was too _solid_ to successfully transition causing a magical backlash which in turn causes splintching, another way would be touching the rip in space, by doing so you would end up leaving whatever touched the rip down such as a leg or finger

The last known way that Harry knew was power, if an insufficient amount of power is used during apparition then part of the body be it the body itself or the clothes touching it would remain _solid_ while the rest of the body transitioned to its more liquid like state and leave behind the solid part that would be unable to traverse the rip

He knew that the Earl could do something similar using a runic circle as a medium for the rip but had only used it once before to the hearts knowledge from _long_ ago

Harry glanced at the clock Heh resided in and kept his distance, if he was paranoid enough to attack due to a misunderstanding he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the innocence, no matter how much he wanted the heart to be complete once again

Time skip 3 days

Harry sat atop a roof watching as Allen and Miranda handed out flyers for the village theatre, they had all spoke about what had caused the innocence to react as it had and found out why, Miranda had gotten drunk after being fired for the one hundredth time and wished that tomorrow would never come

And of course, she had the luck to be compatible with an innocence that could manipulate time

Why oh why could it have not have been Chronos, from what the heart told him he and Gaea were the only primordial gods from the Greco/Roman pantheon who accepted becoming innocence while the others wished to fade and had their wish granted

In the end Allen, himself and Lenalee (as he had learned she was called) had tried to find her a job she could excel at only to be fired for mistakes, again and again

They were now on job number six and Harry had decided to simply keep watch as the three akuma had not resurfaced since their last appearance, it was starting to make him paranoid as he knew they could not leave just as he could not

Still the exorcists' plan to boost Miranda's confidence and positive emotions seemed to finally be showing positive results, Harry stiffened as he felt the heart warn him

The Noah was near

Harry used his magic to boost his leg strength before leaping to the roof opposite him to keep a better eye on Miranda while at the same time watching for the Noah, Harry cursed as the moment he had taken his eyes off Miranda to move closer the woman had disappeared

With a burst of speed augmented by both his magic and innocence Harry jumped over the roof tops of nearly a dozen buildings as he arrived at the complex Miranda lived in before jumping down and running into the building hoping that they hadn't gotten the innocence along with Miranda or the woman's life would undoubtedly be forfeit

Harry burst into Miranda's apartment and looked to where the clock was only to let out a curse and leave the apartment leaving the bloody message upon the wall

Fuck you exorcists

Harry quickly followed the still active tracking spell he had left on Timcanpy, a few moments later Harry let out a curse as he felt the spell shatter although he still was able to find where the group was at last

A few minutes later Harry had finally arrived at the scene of where the fight had taken place, ice was scattered over the walls along with cut marks and cracks within many of the bricks within the waterway, even the water had large shards of ice within it

'a little help' Harry asked the heart as he stepped onto the water and looked around the water way he was in before feeling a negative being given from the heart

"where are they" Harry muttered angrily before closing his eyes and opening his magical senses hoping to find something his other five senses could not detect before recoiling as he senses not magic but pure dark matter "a Noah" Harry thought out loud before an idea formed within his mind

He could feel the heart screaming at him as he connected to Morpheus and drew on his ability, it would allow him to create a _room_ in which he could control everything in a similar way to the Noah of dreams could seeing as Morpheus was their natural counter

Harry grimaced and took a breath as Morpheus required an incantation to fully activate in the way he required

"I who shall embrace" Harry chanted causing his hands to turn white

"I the being gifted with the principle of dreams" Harry continued causing the white to climb up his arms settling below his elbow

"I who gifts knowledge of what to come" Harry chanted allowing the white to climb to his shoulders

"shall awaken once more" Harry chanted as the white moved up the sides of his neck stopping below his ears

"Let the dreams become reality once again, CRITICAL POINT ACTIVATE" Harry finished the chant as the white curved around his ears and entered his eyes

1

Harry's arms shot up

2

"I dream of the infinite"

3

"and open the path"

4

Harry quickly stepped through the black hole that had formed in the air in front of him before finding himself floating above a giant present box

6

"seal" Harry ordered before his body reverted and he dropped to his knees as he began coughing blood

He could feel the heart's anger at him forcing the critical point to activate, the heart's anger at wasting so much of his magic and stamina, but the worst was he could feel the utter rage within the heart at Harry's action of using Morpheus for so long as his current limit was seven seconds before his body would disintegrate due to the sheer power

It was the same reason he could not activate the hearts own critical point, the sheer power would attract all the Noah and exorcists to him in seconds

Quickly reaching into the pouch on his waist Harry removed his blood replenisher before downing it letting it replace the blood he had lost due to activation; his energy levels were still low but not low enough that he felt his cursed eye activate showing him two akuma below although one seemed to be freaking out

Harry pondered the fact that one was missing before diving at the box as he activated blade, the instant he burst through he could see it, heh had fully activated, Allen and Lenalee were near heh's time field and he could see the Noah floating within the air

All of them looked up at the ceiling in shock as Harry dived down plunging his innocence wielding hidden blades into the fire akuma "LIGHTNING BURST" Harry roared causing his blades to send out two lightning strikes directly into the akuma's body immediately destroying it letting Harry drop to the floor as he directed his magic through his body to prevent his body from giving out

Harry stood up and looked over his shoulders at the two shocked exorcists and smiled "sorry I'm late, it wasn't easy getting here" Harry said before looking at the young-looking Noah who was scowling at him

"you ruined my fun" she stated causing Harry to smirk in amusement as he deactivated his innocence and sheathed the hidden blades

"that's the point little Noah, although I must wonder" Harry began before pausing "are you a cradle robber kidnapping young teens for your fun" Harry asked with an air of false innocence, he could hear Allen and Lenalee repress snorts of amusement but the look of shock and outrage the Noah had on her face to Harry was priceless

"who knew the Noah were such deviants" Harry continued in amusement as her ashen skin began to turn red in either anger or embarrassment "I mean is that why you look younger than us, so no one thinks you're a wicked witch luring young innocent children into your home" Harry asked barely holding himself together as she flushed entirely

He heard Allen and Lenalee crack as they started laughing, Harry blinked in surprise as the young-looking Noah disappeared before reappearing an inch from his face as she floated in front of him "shut. Up" she hissed in anger her face still flushed

"oh, is someone sore or are you angry because its true" Harry asked causing her to become a deeper shade of red, suddenly she stared at the last akuma

"Leave" she demanded causing the akuma to sink into the ground and disappear before she turned back to Harry "you, shut up" she hissed and anger and embarrassment

"oh, and why should I" Harry asked as he held back his laughter, he could also feel the hearts amusement as he continued to embarrass the young- looking Noah

"SHUT UP" she shouted at him causing him to chuckle causing the Noah in front of him to get even angrier

"maybe" Harry said softly although everyone inside the present could hear him "you should make me" Harry finished in amusement, Harry's suggestion caused all of the Noah's anger to quickly bleed away being replaced with what looked to be amusement

SLAP

* * *

Harry blink in surprise as the pain began to set in "did … really" Harry asked as his right hand came up to his right cheek and softly ran it over the now tender area 'damn, she may not look it but she has a lot of strength' Harry thought before recoiling in surprise as he felt something soft against his lips

Harry caught the smirk on the Noah's face as she left him shocked causing her to chuckle as a large oddly shaped door with a crown sitting on the top of it "if you survive, I'll pay you back for your comments assassin" the Noah told him as she stepped backwards into the open door disappearing into a white light before the door vanished

Moments later the entire present began to shake violently as it started to crumble "STAY TOGETHER" Harry shouted before stumbling as the floor below them began to crumble only to give way seconds later sending the four innocence users out of the box and into the pocket dimension

In a flash of light Harry's back impacted with the floor of Miranda's apartment and repressed the urge to scream as his grip over the side effects of Morpheus was broken and were unleashed on his body "Allen, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MIRANDA" Harry heard Lenalee shout from another room causing him to silently curse as he forced his body to roll over and pushed himself off the ground

Harry stumbled into the other room and felt the jolt as Heh deactivated, he watched in shock as the captured time was released back into the world and his fellow innocence users making horrific injuries appear on Allen and causing Lenalee to drop as if she was a puppet that had her strings cut "fuck" Harry breathed out as he saw the seriousness of the injuries

"Miranda hold your clock, I'll get us somewhere they can get help" Harry told the sobbing woman who nodded and rested her left hand on the her clock as Harry stumbled over "place your other hand on Lenalee, I need everyone to be touching for this" Harry instructed her as he dropped to his knees in-between the two resting a hand on each exorcists shoulder while Miranda placed a hand on Lenalee's dress, Timcanpy had decided to rest himself upon Harry's head

Harry took a breath "emergency activation, headquarters" Harry spoke out loud activating the portkey and dragging the four away from the blood-stained apartment

* * *

ok so within the show/manga itself it is recorded that 42 innocence have been found, 26 by the order and 14 have been destroyed by the Noah leaving one that was discarded by a dying exorcist to prevent its destruction

harry has 12 pieces including the heart at this time and i shall post the ones i have created here

Harry's innocence count: 13 (currently 12 due to one being handed to sapphire)

The heart – abilities: memory walking, absorbing multiple innocence and using their abilities + more to be added

Fulgar: equipment type: powered by an embodiment of lightning: a pair of hidden blades that split into two and have the ability to manipulate lightning

Bazalel parasitic type: powered by Bazalel: allows manipulation of shadows (teleportation, weapons and more)

Lucifer: parasite type: powered by lucifer: allows the under to sprout to large black raven like wings and fire feathers of steal like bullets

Jackal (Alucard): equipment/crystal/blood type: powered by Thanatos: cloth that seals a large amount of Harry's power which is released on invocation, the gun can hit any target that it can see

Reaper/Reaver: parasitic type: powered by shezmu: similar to Krory's Teeth but instead of destroying the soul of the akuma It is absorbed while the bound human soul is released

Pan: equipment/crystal/blood type: powered by Pan: takes the form of a utility belt full of seeds that change into different type of plants

Ares blade: equipment/crystal/blood type: powered by Ares: Victoro's sword heightens battle reactions and has minor healing abilities, can also shift into one of three forms, speed, power and defence

dream of Morpheus: parasitic type: powered by Morpheus: works as a mix of road's dream and the Ope Ope no mi, the user creates a space which moved them to a pocket dimension in which Harry can control, roads dream and Harry's dream of Morpheus cancel each other out, the technique drains a _massive_ amount of Harry's energy and stamina as soon as is activated and can only be activated for exactly seven seconds

sands of time: equipment/crystal/blood: powered by Chronos: a crystal orb filled with the sands of Chronos, the orb can be moved by thought or movements of the hand and has the ability to age an inanimate object by a year as long at it is active, rewind a year while active, freeze an objects time, create parallels of an inanimate item that does not contain innocence, upon critical point the orb will shatter allowing the sands of time to be wielded like garaa weilds his sand and has similar effects but has no range when it comes to affecting an object


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not gonna lie it's been a while since i managed to get out a chapter for this fanfic, when i first started writing chapter 6 i intended to have it be _much_ longer but couldnt seem to get the story to flow right beyond certain points. alas here we are now a whole DANM **YEAR** later, part of me feels like slapping myself because i know the feeling of reading a fic and getting to the end only to see its been a while since the update and despite promises there hasnt been one.

ok i've rambled and would probably continue but you're here for the update not to hear ... read me talk, so onto chapter six of cursed innocence

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6

Assassin headquarters Crawley

Harry screamed in pain as the portkey deposited the four users in the medical bay within the assassin hideout, he could feel the remnants of Morpheus's full power ripping his body apart as he tried to do the forbidden

Morpheus was trying to make him the new god of dreams

Harry let out another scream as the power invaded his heart before the heart could capture the last remnant of Morpheus's power allowing it to travel up the vertebral artery and directly into Harry's brain

In an instant the last remnant of Morpheus's power fused with Harry's mind causing Harry to feel pain on a level that before today was unknown to him as he passed out from the pain while the heart did everything possible to heal the damage its accommodator and one of its own fragments had caused as Natalia and the other on-site healers quickly moved to help the three injured innocence wielders

Several hours later

Natalia scowled at her unconscious leader, something had moved through his body tearing it apart as it did so, ruptured blood vessels, fractured bones, damaged organs and caused swelling around his brain

She was undeniably pissed that he had arrived in such bad condition along with three other innocence users two of who were in states no better than Harry himself, she was just glad the woman who had appeared was easily healed compared to the three in front of her

The white-haired innocence user's innocence was damaged and on the verge of shattering meaning Harry would have to repair it himself when he awakened although she had done her best to patch it up, one of his eyes had been crushed but due to the curse she had found the eye would regenerate itself soon although she would introduce a potion to speed up the healing

From there the injuries consisted of sound induced damage, a fractured right leg, ice burns and cuts that littered his body

The young woman had massive nerve trauma that left her like a puppet with cut strings, she had left her healing to Asia who was a young girl who formally worked with the catholic church due to her unique healing abilities

When news of their experimentation to forcefully replicate her healing abilities reached her she had demanded she lead a rescue operation to save and potentially recruit the young blond, Harry had instantly agreed and allowed Natalia to lead the mission

Harry had also taken to keeping an eye on her due to the fact that she had an identical shade of green in her eyes, upon a blood test it showed her as a _very_ distant relative which had led to Harry making sure that she was happy every now and then, Asia was slightly sad that they had little time to bond as family but she also understood that Harry was always busy dealing with the assassins or the Noah family and their akuma

Natalia sat down next Harry before resting her hand upon his head before quickly ripping her hand away as she felt something try to attack her magic which was defiantly not Harry's magic or from what she had sensed in the past his innocence

Natalia placed her hand over his heart and began to pump her healing infused magic directly into Harry, normally she would not consider doing something so reckless but his innocence was a parasitic type and had long ago merged with his body generally residing within his heart

So she would feed it more power so it could heal its host quicker as she had healed all the damage she could

2 days later

Harry let out a groan as his eyes opened to reveal the darkness of the void "my head" Harry breathed out as he looked around "last thing I recall is" Harry thought out loud before stopping

"fuck"

He could sense it, the dream, the domain that god had granted Morpheus upon his creation within the Greek pantheon, Harry quickly turned to his left as he caught a glimpse of purple in his peripheral vision before a flash of white engulfed his entire world

Harry's eyes once more snapped open this time revealing a rather familiar ceiling from the assassin base infirmary "well" Harry said his voice hoarse "nice to see we made it" he finished as he tried to sit up only to feel his heart immobilise his body 'I get the feeling you're more than angry' Harry addressed the heart

Relief

Harry blinked in surprise at the feeling the heart gave off, normally it would be raging at him, screaming that he was an idiot for invoking a power beyond his control but all he could feel from the heart, was relief

"I'm sorry that I used Morpheus but I had no choice, it was that or we lose three innocence the hosts that fight with them to bring down the earl" Harry said softly as he thought of the beings that had inhabited the innocence

Heh an Egyptian god

Hera the queen of Olympus

And the white clown of god's court

All powerful beings that had agreed to help in the war against the earl

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he felt the invisible bindings release his body allowing him to sit up and look around, his bed was at the end of a row of three next to him was Lenalee and next to her was Cross's apprentice Allen both of who were still unconscious

'am I in a good enough condition to leave this cursed bed' Harry asked the heart who gave of a feeling of amusement as it told him he could, without hesitating Harry got out of the medical bed and banished his medical gown before summoning his spare clothes and assassin robes from his storage tattoo

Harry quickly got dressed before picking blade up and reattaching them to his arms before testing the hidden blades, blade was odd as they preferred to rest within their original shell than with the heart and use the blood/crystal form

Donning his combat boots harry walked over to Allen and looked at his left arm and the damage it still had "dark matter" Harry said as he rested his right hand upon the arm and invoking a power of the heart, within seconds the entire arm was encased within a blood red crystal-like substance that pulsed with every beat of his own heart which soon began to rush back towards Harry leaving an undamaged left arm in its place

'as much as I want to bring you out white clown it is not my place' Harry thought sadly as he moved to Allen's cursed eye, gently opening the eyelids Harry smiled at the sight of a fully restored left eye before letting go and moving to Lenalee

Harry ignored her innocence as it gave of no feeling of damage and instead knelt down and rested his hand on the side of her neck as Natalia had taught him before focusing his magic into her body allowing him to see any issues

He could feel remnant of Asia's power within her body healing the nerves, she would undoubtable awaken soon as the last of her nerves were slowly being healed

Harry opened his mind to the numerous wards surrounding the assassin base before using Bazalel to travel through shadow and into his office before sitting at his desk, the black order was no doubt worried about their exorcists and Miranda was too kind to become one of the assassins

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a letter to the European branch leader Komui Lee, Cross had mentioned him once or twice when they had met and considering he had met Allen and Lenalee in Germany which was part of Europe

He would not bring the man here; the black order was aware of the magic world and as such he would meet them at Gringotts in Diagon alley with both his exorcists and if Miranda wants a perspective exorcist

A few minutes later Harry finished the letter and placed it within an envelope before sealing it with a wax seal with the symbol of the assassins on it before looking at the tallest bookshelf where Hedwig sat

"the Europe branch of the black order Hedwig" Harry told his companion who swooped down and landed on his shoulder allowing her to gently scratch her neck before trying the letter to her leg and letting her fly through the ceiling which was an enchanted chute that only owls could travel through and only those that he had keyed into the ward around the disillusioned chute

Harry then noticed an innocence looking folder sitting at the edge of his desk causing him to scowl at the potential information that could be inside, without wasting any time Harry pulled it over and flipped the cover open revealing an image of a doctor

A broker

Harry moved the image and read the file for the male doctor, thirty-six, male, bald, no facial hair, employed in Royal London hospital

Harry closed the file at that point, he was going hunting

Royal London hospital

Harry walked into the hospital under a disillusionment charm as he looked for his target, his emotionless emerald eyes looked around the lobby before spotting the stairwell

Once within the stairwell Harry removed a throwing knife from its holster 'point me Doctor Lucas Nightingale' Harry commanded causing the knife to point straight upwards while slightly tilting forward, Harry sheathed the knife and quickly headed up the stairs

A few minutes later Harry rechecked the spell showing the doctor to be on the roof, after walking up the last dozen stairs Harry sunk into the shadow reappearing on the other side spotting the doctor near the elevated wall surrounding the roof smoking a cigarette

With a slight wave of his hand he cast a muffliato charm up covering the entire roof "tell me doctor Nightingale" Harry said emotionlessly causing the doctor to spin around looking for him "was it worth it" Harry asked restraining his anger

"who are you!" the doctor snapped as he continued to look around for the hidden person

"me?" Harry asked as he slowly faded into view the disillusionment charm being released "you mean the earl didn't warn you about us?" Harry asked in false amusement as a look of shock appeared on the doctor's face "well _I_ am an assassin" Harry admitted before two throwing knives dropped into his hands from inside his robes before he threw them into the doctor's kneecaps sending him crashing into the ground screaming in pain

Harry threw a silencing charm at the man who continued to scream in silence "you are a broker for the Millennium Earl, a being who _trades_ lives for money" Harry stated before reaching for another knife that rested against his hip

"it makes me wonder" Harry said as he stepped closer watching the doctor try and crawl away from him "will anyone grieve for you" Harry asked before disappearing in a burst of speed only to reappear next to the doctor and deliver a rib shattering kick to the mans chest putting him on his back before his right hand lashed out, the throwing knife pinning his left hand to the roof

"no, of course they won't" Harry stated as his anger began to appear on his face "all your family are dead, you never dated or married and you have no children" Harry stated as he knelt down while keeping an eye on the doctor's undamaged left arm

"sixty-four people, you sacrificed sixty-four men, women and even _children_ for what" Harry hissed out as his right hidden blade unsheathed itself allowing pure fear to appear within the mans eyes

"innocence activate" Harry commanded as blade split in half and lightning began to fill the space between the two pronged hidden blade " _ **burn**_ " Harry hissed as he plunged the hidden blade into the doctors stomach the silencing charm being reinforced so no one heard him scream

Less than a minutes later the man ceased convulsing as his body was reduced to a blackened state by the lightning Harry had pumped into the man burning him alive, Harry sheathed his hidden blade deactivating the innocence within

Regardless of his hate towards the man Harry proceeded with the ceremony like the original assassins, his right hand came up before lowering itself over the dead doctor's face gently closing the eyelids "Requiescat in Pace" Harry announced in Latin instead of Hebrew as blade had taught him

Harry then waved his hand banishing the dead body to somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, with a tired sigh Harry closed his eyes and quickly sank into the shadow intent on returning to the assassin base

Assassin base Crawley

Harry emerged from the shadows in a room he hardly got to use due to the sheer amount of missions he undertook due to being not only the most experienced innocence user but the only one of three on the base

His room had a single bed in the center of the back wall while the remaining three walls were bookshelves the door hidden within the center of the wall opposite his bed, quickly disrobing and storing his robes in his storage tattoo before removing the rest of his clothing and summoning a pair of pyjama bottoms and slipping them on before laying on his bed

he wasn't particularly tired but it was a habit to retire to his room for a few hours after dealing with a broker especially one like Nightingale who prayed on the hurt families driving even children into the arms of the earl

harry glanced at the ceiling, he hadn't checked in with the magical community outside of a few trips to Gringotts since he had left the magical world to enter the war against the earl

him not being there was a double edged sword, on one hand it gave a small form of protection to his friends but on the other hand it made them bigger targets while removing Voldemort's biggest obstacle

maybe he should send some of the first rank assassins who were nearing master assassin rank

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, he had made sure all of the assassins had combat training against magicals and how to counter them due to the akuma that inhabited a magical

Rank m akuma

They fed of the original hosts magic bolstering the dark matter and making them evolve into a pseudo rank three akuma, when in their akuma form their dark matter is somewhat stronger than a regular rank three but it cannot use magic unless it is within the skin it wears to fool humans

They were a pain to deal with regardless of what form they were in

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, he had spent the last seven months rebuilding the assassins and fighting a war that threatened the entire world

It was a little tiring Harry thought to himself as he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness

Dream realm

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt his full assassin gear clinging to his body "what the fuck" Harry breathed out as he examined himself, he was missing his hidden blades in which blade resided along with his connection to all the innocence he had merged with including the heart itself

Harry's eye's darted around taking note of millions of doors with clear windows in the upper half ' _i was the dream_ " a weak voice echoed causing Harry to stiffen _"I was the one who gifted knowledge through dreams"_ the voice continued causing a pit to form in Harry's stomach

" _I who can never awaken from my own dream"_ the voice said as it started to get weaker _"bequeath you the dream_ " the voice saidcausing a burst of energy to fill Harry's _body_

In that instant Harry could hear billions of voices within his mind, all of them overlapping making it impossible to hear any of them with any clarity, with a mental plea for silence all the voices vanished from his mind

Without any warning Harry noticed dozen of doors disappearing while many too their place before a large brown wooden barn door appear in front of him allowing him to see through the glass and see not the void he was expecting but a young couple getting married

Harry turned only to end up staring into another door, this time he could sense _want_ coming from the door as he looked inside to see a young child cuddled up beside what he assumed to be their mother

Harry shook his head as he stood back, this was not his mind so where was he Harry thought as he glanced through another door that showed a world of destruction and death

Suddenly the words he had hear upon his awakening in this place settled in his mind

 _I bequeath you the dream_

The dream world

"I shouldn't be here" Harry thought to himself as he looked at the millions of doors surrounding him before his eyes spotted an unnervingly familiar door, the door to the chamber of secrets "scratch that, why is _that_ here" Harry thought out loud and found the lack of reply from the heart uncomfortable

Harry stepped forward and placed his hand against the circular door causing the door to become see-through revealing a large male basilisk happily slithering around the chamber of secrets much to Harry's confusion

"ok from weird to weirder" Harry thought out loud as he floated backward away from the door, the moment his hand left the door became opaque once more

"dreams are never normal assassin" a familiar voice spoke as it echoed through the void of dreams causing Harry to look around cursing the fact he was unarmed "although I must admit, I never thought I would see you within my domain" the voice of the female Noah once again echoed

"yeah, never thought I would come here either" Harry admitted as his eyes scanned the surrounding area "the Noah of dreams, I can't say I'm surprised that I'd run into you in this place but I didn't expect it so soon" Harry stated as he caught a flash of purple move behind one of the doors several meters away

"with no god's or guardians the _road_ to this dimension was easy to access assassin" she admitted her voice coming from no one direction

"I can imagine" Harry agreed, an unguarded path was usually the easiest to access, he of all people knew that

"it's unnerving isn't it, no innocence, no weapons nothing but your hands to defend yourself" the Noah stated her voice getting louder as if she was getting closer

"you say that as if you know the feeling" Harry said as he jumped forward and spun around to reveal the female Noah from the rewinding town

"as much as I wish otherwise, no I cannot access my abilities within the dream dimension only the god of dreams had any control here and now its more of a neutral space where all abilities are blocked, took a while to figure it out" she admitted with a shrug before an amused grin appeared on her face

"what" Harry wearily as he leant back

SLAP

Harry blinked in surprise as the pain slowly registered within his right cheek "that … was for calling me a cradle robber and a deviant" the female Noah stated with a look of satisfaction

Harry chuckled in amusement as he right cheek "oh, you mean you aren't" Harry asked noting the flash of annoyance "you did after all kidnap two teens for your _fun_ , not to mention your second parting gift" Harry stated before smirking "what would the earl say if he knew you _kissed_ an innocence wielder" Harry asked mockingly only to frown at the amusement

"the earl wouldn't mind, as long as I destroy your innocence that is" she admitted her voice laced with amusement

"I thought the Noah hated humans" Harry asked in confusion causing the female Noah to smirk

"oh we do the earl doesn't really care, as long as the innocence is destroyed we can do whatever we like unless told otherwise" the female Noah said in amusement "and not all of us _hate_ all humans" she continued

Before Harry could try and dig deeper the realm around the assassin and the Noah began to fade "it seems _you_ are waking up" the Noah said as she too began to fade before everything disappeared and Harry's eyes opened to reveal his room in the assassin headquarters and instantly felt the warmth of the heart the was ever present much to his relief

Harry shook his head as he sat up, he would discuss what had happened with the heart later first he had to check and see Hedwig had returned with a reply from Komui, Harry reached out and grasped the hidden blades that blade resided upon the nearby table and strapped them to his underarms before summoning his assassin robes from his storage rune and quickly putting them on before calling upon Bazalel's power to travel through shadows before he was wrapped in shadows and transported into his office

Harry stepped out of the perpetual shadow at the back of his office and sat down at his desk picking up the black envelope that Hedwig had no doubt dropped off before going hunting as her perch was currently empty

Harry smiled softly as he flipped the enveloped over and tore the envelope open as he gave mental thanks to his winged companion before removing and unfolding the letter, Harry blinked at the incredibly short answer consisting of a date and time along with the mark of the order pressed into the bottom of the page

'tempus' Harry mentally chanted as he cast the time spell before nodding to himself as he banished the magical construct 'twelve hours is long enough' Harry thought to himself as be conjured a flame within his hand incinerating the letter before banishing the ash

Instead of focusing on the large pile of potential innocence locations in the pile on his left Harry leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as he reached out to the heart, in an instant he felt the warmth of the heart encase him causing his body to give off a gentle green glow

' _you are conflicted'_ the voice of the heart stated in its normal dual gendered voice

'i am, I worry that my convictions will waver due to what Morpheus has bestowed me' Harry replied before a feeling of amusement washed over him

'oh my vessel, you are _my_ chosen my first host in over seven thousand years' the heart said the female voice slightly stronger than the male 'and I was proven right in my choice of becoming one with you my vessel, my Harry' the heart stated

' _you are strong Harry, not just magically but emotionally as ever since I revealed myself to you not once have you strayed from the path we now share_ ' the heart stated as the male voice became dominant ' _yes there have been times where you have wavered, where something would try and tempt you from the path set before you'_ the heart stated before he could feel the proudness radiate from the heart

' _but no matter what happened you would always stick to the path we travel and I know that you will never abandon it_ ' the heart told him as it returned to the dual voice he was used to ' _now don't you have to deal with the wielders of my fragments'_ the heart asked as the green glow slowly faded before vanishing entirely

Harry sat forward before giving a silent curse as he picked up a few sheets from the pile on the left which was for potential innocence locations before chuckling at the first on the list

The Helheim glacier in Greenland

Harry shook his head as he set the piece of paper on the desk and read over another potential that caught his eye

Mount Olympus' highest peak Mytikas showed was currently covered in snow but apparently by morning the snow would vanish as if never there only to repeat the cycle, Harry frowned he would send one of the veteran ranked assassins with a reverse portkey to Mount Olympus' peak as a test for the first rank assassin rank

Harry shifted the piece to the back while slipping the page in-between his right pinkie and right ring finger as to make sure it didn't return to the pile in his hand, Harry's eyes scanned the next sheet only to scoff in amusement as the report told a tale of animated trash cans in London that could eat people before spitting them out an hour later with no memory of being eaten

It seemed muggles had stumbled upon either mad eyes house or a wizard's home, casting the paper onto the desk Harry read the next one only to discard it for the same reason as the last because he doubted innocence would make plastic ducks dance

Harry spent the next hour reading the potential innocence list and only managed to find five potentials in which he would send veterans with reverse portkeys to investigate, still it sucked that there were not positive locations on a new innocence this time as he loved going out himself and retrieving them

Granted the veteran ranked assassins were skilled enough to retrieve innocence on their own but they stood no chance against the akuma _or_ the Noah who apparently had started to appear as they did not have an innocence nor was anyone other than Lala or Sapphire compatible with innocence

He would also never try and force a compatibility like the fools in the black order once tried on the order of a single family

Harry quickly picked out five veterans out of the seven he had within the brotherhood and turned the pages into reversable portkeys with before banishing the five letters to their intended targets before siting back in his chair and let out a sigh, paperwork was a massive pain he honestly preferred field work and could only thank all the gods he knew that the pile he had finished was one of the smaller ones

A small part of him was also worried about his meeting with the black order as it was not largely known that _he_ was an assassin let alone the mentor and reviver of the brotherhood and since the meeting was being held in Diagon Alley there was potential for someone to recognise him, he was just glad that the two exorcists didn't know who he was outside of being a magi and an assassin

Harry opened his eyes and sat forward as he opened his connection to the wards surrounding the base, he was lucky that the base sat upon two intersecting lay lines which helped power the hearthstone hidden in the base that kept all the wards active without needing additional magic to keep it active

Done with his check of the wards Harry closed the connection as it drifted to the back of his mind before standing up from his desk and allowing the shadows to consume him one more, in an instant Harry emerged from the shadows that filled the library, particularly the fictional story section

After a few minutes looking through the titles Harry pulled out an unread dragon ball manga that several of the assassins had requested and was a series Harry himself found amusing himself, quickly fading into a shadow Harry reappeared in the furthest corner of the library where a single comfy chair sat and walked over before sitting in his chair and indulging himself for a few hours

Several hours later

Harry chuckled as he closed his fourth book that morning, oh how he wanted to read the next volume featuring the new character Tao but he had felt his wards ping indicating that one of the injured exorcists had awoken meaning his rarely indulged pleasure was going to be put on hold once more

Quickly jumping through shadows to return the manga books to their rightful places Harry the moved through the shadows to outside the infirmary as he didn't want to scare or give away any more of his innocence abilities than he already had

Harry then stepped into the infirmary to see Allen fussing over an unconscious Lenalee while a till now hidden Timcanpy was nuzzling the female exorcist's cheek, he knew from the wards that Miranda was in the mess hall with Natalia

"she's fine calm down" Harry said causing Allen to stop and turn towards him "she had nerve damage but will wake up soon, my people did heal her after all" Harry stated as he walked past several beds before arriving between Allen's and Lenalee's where Allen was standing before grasping the wrist of Allen's parasitic innocence and bringing it to eye level

Harry felt Allen tug trying to free his arm but failing to succeed as Harry continued his inspection "be careful with your innocence in the future Allen, it was rather damaged when you got here" Harry said as he let go of the now stunned exorcists arm before his hand moved up and removed the eye pad before opening the eyelids

Harry smiled at the site of the fully operational eye "try not to get stabbed there again either, speeding up the healing process for an organ that isn't meant to be regrown is no doubt tricky" Harry said before nudging Allen causing him to stumble onto his bed

"let's see" Harry thought out loud as he rested a couple upon the side of Lenalee's neck and allowed his magic to enter her body, the nerve damage was completely healed all she needed was a little more rest and she would wake up on her own

"let her sleep, she'll wake up in a bit" Harry said as he removed his hand before turning to Allen "come I'll take you to our mess hall" Harry offered as he walked towards the door happy that he could hear Allen following him

Mess hall

"here we are, since you're a parasitic type the better question to ask is what is your favourite?" Harry asked as he himself knew the sheer amount a parasitic type needed to consume, Harry felt like chuckling at the gleam in Allen's eyes at the mention of food

"Mitarashi dango" Allen said immediately causing Harry to smile as he clapped his hands twice causing a house elf to appear

"good morning Dobby, could you tell Megumi and Sōma that I need _two_ parasitic servings and then ask Momo to make some of her best Mitarashi dango" Harry asked before smiling as he popped away

"what was" Allen began before Harry cut in

"magic users call them house elves, they are a symbiotic species so they bond with magi to live" Harry said before smirking "as to the chefs, they are a group of people from an elite cooking school in Asia and make some of the best food in the world" Harry told Allen as he walked over to a nearby empty but large table which was reserved for him due to the sheer amount of food he ate

Harry glanced at the dozens of assassins in the mess hall enjoying breakfast before turning back to Allen before a smirk appeared on his face "lucky we aren't with Cross, he'd probably stiff you with the bill" Harry said in amusement causing Allen to scowl at the truth of his words

"master has always been stingy" Allen scoffed causing Harry to chuckle

"it doesn't help that you fell for it every time, I mean seriously a two hundred rupee debt became a two million rupee debt and all because of your own innocence" Harry snickered in amusement at his fellow parasitic type user who simply grumbled

Harry chuckled "you know what I think my favourite story is" Harry asked in amusement "your trip to the amazon" Harry cackled as Allen turned whiter than his own hair in fear

" _how_ " Allen breathed out in fear causing Harry to smirk

"Cross _really_ likes me" Harry smirked as he recalled the story Cross had told him about training Allen

Harry spent the next quarter of an hour amusing himself by recalling several stories Cross had told him during his training, one of the funnier ones included three pounds of shrimp, ketchup filled water bombs and a fake akuma shell

Before Harry could continue to embarrass Allen there was a pop followed by at least another dozen "not even a magical and they pump out food quick as house elves can" Harry said in amusement at the constantly growing amount of food

"honestly mentor, its because they constantly have food ready considering the amount you eat" Harry heard one of his assassin's near by say causing him to chuckle in amusement

"true enough, anyway Allen dig in" Harry said as he picked up a plate of pizza for himself and began to eat, now the entire base had seen Harry eat before, hell they had seen Lala eat for hours when she had eaten for the first time

But they had never seen two competitive parasitic type innocence users have an eating competition, back in the kitchen Sōma was cackling as he continued to cook foods at a fast pace with his friends help, in the mess betting was taking place to see who would devour the most plates worth of food

The current score was

103 to Allen

112 to Harry

And they were still going, half an hour later the battle came to an end as Harry stole the last stick of dango from under Allen's nose and ate the dango in a single go with a grin

"I vin" Harry said as he chewed the dango before swallowing

"cheat" Allen scoffed as Harry grinned

"please you should have guarded your plate, and you cant talk after stealing my calzone" Harry scoffed causing both innocence users to break down laughing in amusement not bothered by the looks of amazement and slight fear their eating competition had caused

Harry smiled as he took in the sight of his family, no matter what he'd protect them

* * *

so what'd you think, please reveiw and any and all flames will be used to keep me amused


End file.
